Wrath of the Titans 巨人の怒り
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: After the battle with Shan and his army of Spirits within the world of OVERWRITE, the world began to evolve and change faster than usual. Animals and plant life were growing rapidly but the growth of Humanity were dropping as many were dying from an unknown cause...Until something began to erupt within the great pacific of the Bermuda Triangle..
1. Chapter 1:- Adaptation

Wrath of the Titans

巨人の怒り

(Kyojin no ikari)

"The world changed, so must we."

Chapter 1:- Adaptation

Opening Theme: ONENESS - Roselia

Ending Theme: LOUDER - Roselia

-[This is a continuation after the events of the story: OVERWRITE.]-

"The world, the universe...It is like a question mark. It evolves all around us but we just do not see it." -The sound of a woman speaking was heard as the sight revealed the entire galaxy, the stars shining brightly around the many planets- "Earth is but a small place that we can only see, but evolution has brought us this far and what will become of us if we were to evolve further?" -The sight of the entire planet of Earth was seen as the Earth was darker than usual, cities were not lighting up the planet as a majority of the world had gone dark-

"Two months ago, after a certain man in white armour appeared and eradicated over 80% of all Human life on Earth, he left us here with nothing left. Many of us had to start from scratch, leaving behind only suffering...But...Rumour has it that the man that killed a portion of our planet had perished in a different dimension... And days after the man was killed, my world...Began to change...Drastically.." -She said as the sight of Tokyo was seen as the entire city was covered in plant-life and there were wild animals roaming around the grassy streets of the abandoned city, there were people as well but they were keeping their distances from the animals-

-The sight of a young teenage girl with long silver hair and beautiful golden coloured eyes was seen lying down on bed in a small bedroom in a house, she was wearing a medium-length black skirt with a white blouse, the girl was none other than Minato Yukina-

"A few notable things were kept in place during the attack. Very little Humans were left, a small portion of the Japanese were left alive along with all other races on the planet, satellites were cutoff and we were unable to contact the outside world, leaving us stranded, alone, dying and trapped like a bird in a cage.." -Yukina said as she got off of her bed and walked out of her home and was greeted by a few hawks and crows that were around the telephone poles, as she walked out of the house and headed forward, the sight of a dirtied and partially destroyed advertisement poster was seen as it was a poster of "Takagaki Kaede", she ignored the poster and continued walking forward and saw a few number of people talking to each other while eating a few cans of food-

Yukina: I can't contact them... -She said to herself as she pulled out her phone to see the names on her contact list. She wanted to contact the other members of her band known as "Roselia" but there was no signal, she looked at the bottom of her contact list and saw the name "Shirogane Shirata"- Shirata-san... Where are you..? -She continued walking towards the main district of the city as she was heading towards multiple musical recording studios to see if she could find anyone she knows as she was praying to see if she could come across her friends or either her family. An hour from walking, she stopped walking and heard footsteps coming out of the main building that belonged to the Ranking System, the girl panicked and went to hide behind a tree and as she was hiding behind the three, she saw the sight of a Sloth on the tree as it was looking at her with an odd smile on its face, Yukina was shocked but would smile back and slowly and lightly rub the animal's head while watching the people leave the entrance of the building-

?: No signs of any Shan's traces here either. -A man was speaking to the group ahead of him-

?: Then we're safe...For now.. -The sound of a girl was heard as the girl sounded familiar-

-Yukina peeked over as her eyes then widened as she saw many familiar faces, the sight of Nishikino Shinji and Maki was seen with Hoshizora Rin, Hikawa Sayo and Hina, Imai Lisa and Mitake Ran as well-

Maki: But we're still lucky that you guys are around. -Said the redhead as she turned to speak to Ran and her group of friends-

Ran: We're just lucky.

Sayo: Very lucky to be in fact.

Rin: Well at least you guys didn't have to go through that battle nya~ It was one hell of a fight nya!

Lisa: Eh? You were in the battle?

Rin: Hmm~ Shinji-kun?

Shinji: Ah, she was in the final battle with Shan. She helped us take down a few powerful kaijus.

Lisa: W-Wow..

Rin: Hehe~ Praise me more nya!

Shinji: Nobody's praising you, boy.

Rin: Wha-?! D-Did you just call me a "boy", nya?!

Hina: Onee-chan..

Sayo: Hmm? What's wrong? -She asked as she turned to her sister who was pointing at the tree from a distance-

Hina: I think someone or something is watching us..

Shinji: Get in formation.

-Maki took out a Glock from her back pocket as Rin put on her rubber gloves and brass knuckles as Shinji drew out a Katana as the three would walk towards the tree while the others hid behind the three as they slowly approached the tree-

Maki: Hands up!

-Yukina shrieked slightly as she would walk out from hiding with her hands up in the air as she was panicking-

Yukina: D-Don't shoot...Please...

Lisa: Yukina!

Maki: This girl...A stalker?!

Rin: A spy nya!

Shinji: No, she's not! She's a member of Roselia. I thought you know who she was, Nee-chan.

Maki: Too many faces and names to remember, so I wouldn't remember hers.

Shinji: Ouch. -Lisa, Ran, Hina and Sayo would run up to Yukina and hugged her tightly as it's been so long since they last saw each other-

Rin: What now nya?

Shinji: We head back. Obviously.

Maki: Alright! You guys, I know you miss each other but we gotta go, it's getting dark now. It's dangerous to stay out during the night. -She said as Yukina and her friends nodded as they all followed Maki and her brother-

-As the Sun was setting, the group would head down to the subway and enter a hidden room that was filled with light and there were other surviving humans all around and many of them were from many different countries and races-

Yukina: W-What is this place?

Shinji: Kinji calls this the "Hive", an operational military base for the survivors in this world to gather and survive together.

Yukina: "Kinji"?

Shinji: Ah, "Akatsuki Kinji", he's a guy from the future. From our future.

Yukina: A guy from the future?

Lisa: It's actually a long story..

Yukina: Is he here now?

Shinji: He left a few weeks ago to return back to his timeline to repair the damage there.

Yukina: I see, but what do you guys do here anyway?

Shinji: We monitor all life signs around the world and make sure nothing gets out of hand like before, thanks to sophisticated technology made from Kinji, we can monitor everything and anything we want.

Sayo: Which is a horrible thing if you asked me.

Yukina: Why is that?

Hina: If we were to head to the toilets, they can see us~

Yukina: What?! That is outrageous!

Shinji: R-Right, I know it sounds kinda perverted and kind of ridiculous but everything around us has been changing drastically and it's actually kinda scary, so we have no choice but to do such things to keep everyone safe.

Yukina: But technology this advance...Why aren't you bringing in the other survivors that are out there right now?

Maki: The Hive isn't a Foster home, kid. It's an operation base that is used to protect the Earth, nothing else. We gather those who are unable to take care of themselves in the ouside world.

Yukina: But I was fine between the last two months.

Maki: That's because you had your own home to protect you and provide you with enough food and water to last this long.

Hina: Yukina-san, have you ever looked out the window at night?

Yukina: No, why?

Hina: Th-That's good then, but do you hear the sounds then?

Yukina: I do..

-The sound of echoing roars and screeches was heard loudly as it was being played on Shinji's phone and it surprised the girls-

Yukina: W-What is that sound anyway..?

Shinji: To be honest, I'm no scientist or radio operator, so I don't know. Only a genius could help us understand the sound of that roar.

Rin: Godzilla?

Shinji: Not even close! But whatever it was, it does not sound pleasant..

Yukina: You didn't send out drones or scouts out to find what it was?

Shinji: Drones would get shut down if they get too close to the sound.

Maki: In other words, whatever is making that cackle-like roar is no ordinary creature and it can destroy any electronic devices around it within a two mile radius and that's not all, even our 24/7 cameras can't find nor see the creature.

Ran: It is either well camouflage or it just doesn't exist in the physical world.

Yukina: A sort of ghost? A spirit?

Sayo: Something that may not even come from our world to begin with.. I mean, everything has changed from the past two months.

Rin: Plants grow twice as fast now but nobody comes back alive if they leave to go out at night nya..

Yukina: Then what do you do?

Shinji: Pray... Real hard..

Yukina: Oh and I have a question.

Shinji: What?

Yukina: Where's Shirata-san?

Shinji: Right here. -He said as he pressed a button on the control pad and as he had pressed on the button, the monitor screen revealed something as Yukina was taken aback from the sight as she covered her mouth from being completely shock. Lisa held onto Yukina's shoulders lightly while Sayo held Yukina's hand as the screen revealed the sight of millions of graves that were deep underground from where the base was- Bodies were all buried beneath us and are used to power up the base without having to rely on other electrical based power ups.

Yukina: That...Is cold...How can you do such a thing?

Shinji: It was the only choice! Kinji said that with our limited technology in our time, this is as much he can do for once! Solar energy would be completely pointless if their batteries were to get absorbed by whatever that thing is outside! So we have no choice but to use the rotting bodies of our friends and families to keep us alive, using their flesh and bones as fuel..

-Yukina was tearing up in shock and sadness as her friends try to comfort her-

Shinji: Look, I am sorry if the things that my sister and I are doing now are bad but this is the only logical thing that we can do...Well at least for now..

Yukina: The death of millions, what if there are those who are alive out there and they wish to mourn for them? How will you explain that to them! -She asked as she pointed at the monitor-

Maki: The same way he had explained to you.

Yukina: You could have gone with a less cruel way to power up your base. Like wind and nuclear or even using water to power up the base.

Maki: Listen kid, I'm not sure how smart you are but allow me to explain the situation to you as simple as possible. Number one, we cannot use the wind to support our power, it is overly too inconsistent and it relies solely on the wind, if we do not get any wind within a single day, we will not be able to get any power for at least more than three days! And the structure is overly too complex for over more than 200 people to construct, it will take up too much time and energy and the survivors here will be in danger to the animals out there that have evolved.

Yukina: Then what about nuclear or water?

Maki: None of us here knows how nuclear works. Besides, we do not have the space to even create such a power plant, you idiot! And that's not all. The radiation in Fukushima's nuclear power plant had leaked out, leaving the entire area of Fukushima to be completely covered in radiation, anyone that steps into its field will die from the radiation and building a dam isn't easy when we have nothing to build a dam with.

Yukina: F-Fair enough..

Shinji: A-Alright! Alright! Settle down, you two. Now there is one way to bypass the usage of using bodies from both animals and humans to power up the base.

Yukina: And that is..?

Sayo: Plants.

Yukina: Plants? -She asked as she turned to look at her friend-

Sayo: Indeed, plants get their energy and strength from the Sun and from Water and grow from the two simple things.

Yukina: And your point is...?

Shinji: Maybe...Just maybe we can tune in our energy system by copying how plants grow, using the same genetic growth system as plants to power the base.

Yukina: And were you able to create such a thing?

Shinji: Ah well...Nee-chan and I are trying to find ways to create it but...With the lack of supervision, knowledge and...

Maki: Technology. We can't create such a powerful energy source without help from knowledgeable people and without proper supervision from the people who are actually good at creating these sort of things and with the limited amount of technology we have in our timeline, we can only do so much..

Yukina: Can't you contact your friend? The guy from the other dimension or something!

Maki: It's not that easy.

Shinji: To contact them, we would need to activate the "Space Portal" but...

Yukina: "But"..?

-Shinji turned his back and looked up to see the sight of a destroyed giant ring behind him as it was sliced in half-

Shinji: The portal was destroyed from being overused too often. If Akatsuki Kinji or even Chroma Krone was here, we'd be stacking up in our shit by now but life isn't as pleasing as it would seem..

Lisa: Yukina? -The silver haired girl would turn and look up at her friend- We do have some good news for you.

Yukina: Really now? What?

Hina: They're trying to create something...Like that will help us Humans.

Maki: Sayo and I are trying to develop a sort of DNA drug that will allow us Humans to mutate to certain animals or creatures of our choosing to adapt the dangerous habitat around us. Although it is still in the making..

Yukina: How is that even good news?

Sayo: We're still in the process of developing it, we just need time to properly finish the project.

Yukina: Time is not what I want to hear about right now. -She said as she pulled away from Lisa's hand and walked away angrily-

Lisa: Yukina!

Sayo: Leave her, she needs time to be by herself, right now, we need to finish what we had started. -Sayo said as she turned and followed Maki into the lab while Shinji, Hina, Rin and Lisa watched the two leave and would then turn to look at Yukina walking away-

Rin: W-Why didn't you tell her about the Titans, nya? -She asked Shinji as she got close to the man and whispered to him quietly-

Shinji: She'll...Find out about them later..Or maybe sooner or later..

-Yukina was at the very entrance of the subway as she was looking out at the dark sky, tearing up from the news that she had just heard. She wiped her tears and walked out and headed out in the darkness of the city as she was following the street back to her home and as she was walking alone by herself, she got goosebumps as she felt that something was stalking her from a distance, she looked around to see what was stalking her but saw no trace of anything, she turned back and continued walking towards her home and as she was about to walk by an alleyway, she stopped as she saw the cold air of something breathing out from the alleyway, she took a few steps back and saw large claws coming out of the alleyway, Yukina's jaw dropped as she was in complete shock as a giant monstrous Monitor Lizard crawling out of the alleyway as it slither its tongue out and would turn to look at Yukina and stared at her with its bright glowing brown eyes-

Yukina: N-No...No... -The girl screamed as she turned and ran and as she did, the giant lizard would hiss loudly as its hiss echoed throughout the entire city. The giant Monitor Lizard would then chase after Yukina with its mouth open as it was trying to devour her. In mere seconds as the giant lizard was about to snatch Yukina with its long giant jaws, it was stomped by something bigger and it began to struggle as it roared and screeched in pain and fear as it was agony, Yukina stopped running as she turned back and saw a bright yellow light above the lizard, she slowly moved her head up to see what was the light and her eyes widened at the sight of a colossal three headed golden dragon- Oh...My...

-The foot of the dragon was crushing the lizard's body as the body of the dragon began to glow in yellow and it was emitting static within its veins, the dragon raised its two armed wings to intimidate Yukina as all three heads would raise up high and look up to the skies as it made a creepy cackle-like roar into the sky as the roar echoed throughout the entire world and the entirety of Tokyo city was then covered with dark clouds that was shooting out yellow bolts of lightning. The Dragon's three heads would turn to look at Yukina as it made the same cackle-like roar towards the girl as its eyes began to glow brightly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This story is the explanatory and reboot of the primarily cancelled original series known as "Kisunagi" from 2017.


	2. Chapter 2:- All Hail the King

Wrath of the Titans

巨人の怒り

(Kyojin no ikari)

"The world changed, so must we."

Chapter 2:- All Hail the King

Opening Theme: ONENESS - Roselia

Ending Theme: LOUDER - Roselia

-[This is a continuation after the events of the story: OVERWRITE.]-

-Yukina fell back onto her rear as she was too frightened to even run as the giant three headed dragon began to devour the giant monitor lizard in front of it. Back within the subway base, Shinji and a large number of people ran out to find Yukina but before they could reach her, they stopped at the sight of the dragon-

Shinji: Oh hell...

Rin: I-Is that what I think it is nya?

Lisa: Th-The thing that has been making roars and cackles every night...?

Shinji: Yup...

"Shinji, do not engage it. If you attack, it may eradicate everyone and everything here and annihilate the entire Human race." -Maki said on the communicator as she spoke to her brother-

Shinji: Just because it seems way too Alien to exist here?

"That and we do not understand of its origin and abilities, it's best to lay low for now.." -Maki informed Shinji with a worried tone on her voice as Shinji sighed softly and quietly-

Shinji: Fine..

-The three headed dragon would then stop eating the giant lizard and would turn its entire body towards Yukina and the others as its' three necks began to flash and glow in yellow as the sound of its massive heartbeat could be heard. Yukina was completely frightened as she was unable to move a single inch of her muscle. One out of the three heads of the dragon cackled at the sight of Yukina's frightened look and as it laughed, the middle head would bite a horn of the left head and hissed at it as the dragon would pose in front of Yukina and screeched loudly into the sky as it looked down at her with its glowing yellow eyes-

Yukina: I-I'm sorry...I was...Just...

-The dragon would charge up an electrical beam down its three throats as it seemed that it was about to fire something out of its three mouths but would stop immediately after hearing the sound of stomping from a distance. The dragon's middle and right head would scoff and growl from the sound of the stomping from a distance and would raise its wings widely and flew up into the air as it cackled and screeched loudly as it flew into the clouds and hid within the darkness and as the dragon had flew up into the clouds, Yukina regained her strength slightly as she was able to breath properly without being afraid. Shinji and the others ran up to Yukina and quickly helped her up as they brought her back inside the base while the dragon was nowhere to be seen-

Shinji: What was the source of that stomping awhile ago?

Maki: I don't know but it was massive, it was as big as that dragon.

Shinji: God, what the hell happened to our planet within these past two months?

Maki: Ever since Shan was taken down, I guess it means unlocking a new sort of level for us.

Shinji: By trying to kill us?

Maki: Seems like it.

Rin: Guys...Have you watched Godzilla?

Shinji: Never once touched it but what about it?

Rin: I think that dragon came from that same Godzilla universe nya..

Shinji: Huh? The hell does that mean?

Rin: That Dragon was an Alien nya!

Shinji: What?

Maki: An Alien? How?

Rin: Monster X or King Ghidorah if you would prefer nya~ It's known as the Destroyer of Worlds, a powerful winged dragon with three heads that could destroy planets easily.

Shinji: That sounds stupid but it sorta makes sense a little, I mean, nothing normal has been happening ever since that white armoured bastard's attack.

Maki: What's your plan now?

Shinji: -He took a deep breath and sighed as he turned to look at Yukina as she was being take cared by Lisa, Sayo and Hina from a distance, he would then turn back to Maki and Rin- There's rarely any movement during the day, we'll head out and investigate the the source of the stomping and the source and origin of King Ghidorah.

Rin: Yes sir, nya~

Maki: Sounds like a good plan.

Shinji: Of course it's a good plan, it's the only plan we have.

Maki: Don't be such a smartass...

Shinji: It's a joke~

-Hours passed as night was over and dawn came as the Sun was rising. Shinji, Maki and Rin were at the entrance of the Subway with their armour and suits on along with a few weapons for defence-

Shinji: Now this feels great.

Maki: It quite is. Not a single smell of smoke or pollution or even trash.

Shinji: No farts either! I love it!

Maki: You killed it...

Shinji: Eh?

-The sound of footsteps was heard as the three would turn their heads back and saw the sight of Yukina and Lisa together as they were also wearing the same outfits as Shinji and his group-

Shinji: Oh? Feel like venturing with us, eh?

Yukina: Do not get me wrong, it is only to simply learn more of this world.

Shinji: Jeez, such a tsundere.

Yukina: I am not a tsundere!

Rin: What about Sayo-chan and Hina-chan?

Lisa: Those two said they'll lay low for now.

Shinji: Fair enough. -The ground began to shake as the group would then turn and look up ahead as the sight of a giant bronze coloured serpent appeared as it slithered across the street as it was making its way around the town- Whoa, what is that thing?

Maki: Colombian Red Tailed Boa.

Shinji: Sounds like a Starbucks drink. -Rin and Lisa were holding back their laughter as Maki sighed softly as she was embarrassed by her little brother's remarks and would walk ahead as everyone else would follow behind-

-As the group would walk towards the area of Shinjuku, they saw a large number of tigers, lions and predatory animals around them but the animals ignored Shinji and his group-

Yukina: Why aren't they attacking us?

Shinji: Evolution. Animals evolve and learn and understand even more faster than before now.

Maki: Although it would be impossible to even raise an animal like a Tiger or a Jaguar, since they'll either leave once they reach their adult age or just try to eat you after that.

Yukina: Even after raising them?

Lisa: Well, if they knew what your true intentions are, they may or may not attack you.

Shinji: Yup~ -As they were walking, an owl would fly and land on Maki's shoulder as it looked around and Maki was somewhat surprised but was not startled by it-

Yukina: A-An owl?!

Maki: Shh! Owls are quiet animals, I would suggest that you keep quiet.

Yukina: S-Sorry..

Shinji: Stop lollygagging and let's get going, girls. We shouldn't be wasting time here. -Shinji said as he and his group would continue walking towards Shinjuku and as they reached the abandoned city, they saw a large bodied man with a jacket on as he was showing his back at the group- A stray?

Yukina: He might be those survivors..

Lisa: We should avoid him.

Shinji: Hold on, maybe he can help us. Hey you! -He called out to the man and stood behind him as the man then turned and revealed the face of a Gorilla-

Gorilla: Yes?

Shinji: Wait! You're a Gorilla!

Gorilla: You're a Gorilla too.

Shinji: Rude! I ain't that hairy! But what the hell, are you some freelance animal?

Gorilla: What the heck is a freelance animal? I'm just going out to buy some groceries.

Shinji: Groceries?!

Gorilla: You seem like a new guy, there's actually a market not far from here.

Shinji: Eh?

Lisa: A market? What kind?

Gorilla: Like what I just said..

Maki: Do you mind taking us there?

Gorilla: Sure, why not?

Yukina: -She got close to Lisa and whispered to her- He's a rather nice Gorilla.

Lisa: Well...Animals adapt and evolve quickly now after all...

Shinji: But being able to speak is something that nobody would've expected.

Maki: Apes are the closest relatives to Humans, it's no surprise that they know how to speak if God decided to evolve animals and have them surpass what normal people could do.

-Moments later, Yukina and her group followed the Gorilla down the street as they came upon a lively street that was filled with animals and quite a few number of Humans there as well as there were animals that retained the bodies of humans but had ears of animals and tails of animals as well as they were singing the song "Youkoso Japari-paaku e Welcome to Japari Park"-

"Welcome to, Welcome to the Japari Park

Let's rock and uproar today, too!

Grrr Roar!

Laugh together and be friends, friends

Even if we fight and become uncontrollable, we are best friends

There are animals, but there are no pariahs

The true love was here

Here, let's go to adventure with you, too

One, two, three

Welcome to, Welcome to the Japari Park

Let's rock and uproar today, too!

There are different appearances and shapes for everyone, so we get attracted to each other

When I soak my fingers into the setting Sun,

Nice to meet you, nice to meet you

I want to know more about you

Grrr Roar!

Look back and everywhere I see, there are troubles, troubles

What the heck, bang holler guffaw, it doesn't get settled

We are animals, so forgive us

Everyone is living freely

Yes, you don't have to maintain your image

Here we go

Nice to meet you, in the Japari Park

I'm so glad to meet you

Smiling tenderly anytime, anywhere, we were waiting for you

Gate that is open, after talking a lot about our dreams,

Great journey

Is continuing anywhere

Yeah

Roar to east, Roar to west

Sound the safari melody all over the world

Welcome to, Welcome to the Japari Park

Welcome to, Welcome to the Japari Park

Let's rock and uproar today, too!

There are different appearances and shapes for everyone, so we get attracted to each other

When I soak my fingers into the setting Sun,

Nice to meet you, nice to meet you

I want to know more about you

Grrr Roar!

Lalalala lalalala Oh, welcome to the Japari Park

Lalalala lalalala lala Gather around, friends!

Lalalala lalalala Oh, welcome to the Japari Park

Lalalala lalalala lala Dreamy departure

Welcome to the Japari Park"

Gorilla: Welcome to Japari Park.

Shinji: J-Japari...What the hell? Kemono Friends?

Gorilla: What's that?

Shinji: I-It's nothing, but thanks. -Shinji said to the Gorilla as the ape would walk away as Shinji and his group would look around and was surprised from the sight of animals and demi-humans together-

Maki: A man cross with an animal? A Demi-human?

Yukina: Is this part of your "evolution" that you speak of?

Maki: Possibly but our cameras never scanned this area so we never got a chance to even discover about this place..

Rin: This is a big market nya!

Lisa: Guys! Guys! They have fruits! Apples, Bananas and many other stuff too!

Maki: Hmph! We should be focusing on our mission. We need to find the source of the stomping from last night!

Lisa: There are tomatoes here too! -Maki would turn to Lisa and would walk over to her quickly as she took a look at the tomatoes that were on sale-

Shinji: A-As expected of Nee-chan, she loves her tomatoes..Minato? You alright? -He turned to the girl and asked as he saw that she was spacing out-

Yukina: Hmm? Ah- Y-Yeah I'm fine.. Sorry, I kinda just spaced out a little..

Shinji: Get it together, dude, we got a job to finish.

-Moments later, the group would continue their task as they followed the source and left the park as they were about to reach the docks and as they reached the docks, they saw large footsteps on the ground and inspected it-

Maki: A monster?

Rin: Something bigger than King Ghidorah, nya?

Shinji: King Kong?

Maki: What makes you think that?

Shinji: If Godzilla exists in our world and if there's such thing as a "King Ghidorah" then Kong could even exist.

Maki: I guess that's fair enough.

Yukina: If these monsters exists, then would it not be possible to recreate our own monster?

Lisa: Recreate our own monster? Haha! Now that's just crazy, Yukina~ There's no way that could actually happen! -She spoke with a smile on her face as she had laughed but everyone went completely quiet for a moment as Lisa worried and looked around as she saw that everyone was looking at each other- Um...Guys...?

Maki: With the technology we have right now..

Rin: We could create our own creatures nya!

Shinji: And change the populated life on Earth to our will..

Yukina: C-Calm down you three, I may have said that we could create our own monster but that does not mean we are becoming "gods".

Rin: You won't know until we try, nya. -She said as she squatted down to the ground and picked up a Vanguard card as it was a "Tachikaze" card that went by the name of "Sonic Noa"-

Lisa: You guys must be insane..

Shinji: If it's too help this world, we'll do whatever it takes. -He said as he would walk away and head back to the base as Maki and Rin would follow behind Shinji. Lisa and Yukina began to worry as the two would follow as well. From the ocean, not far from where Shinji and his group stood from, the sight of large dorsal fins was seen rising from the ocean as it would dive back down moments later-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The term: "Create our own monsters" is related to the film: "Pacfic Rim".


	3. Chapter 3:- The Monsters & The Titans

Wrath of the Titans

巨人の怒り

(Kyojin no ikari)

"The world changed, so must we."

Chapter 3:- The Monsters & The Titans

Opening Theme: ONENESS - Roselia

Ending Theme: LOUDER - Roselia

-[This is a continuation after the events of the story: OVERWRITE.]-

Sayo: What?! You're going to create your own monsters?!

Rin: That's right nya~

Sayo: Hoshizora-san, I hope you understand what you are doing..

Rin: What do you mean nya?

Sayo: Creating a monster would mean that you are breaking the very logic and entity on our world and dimension, which could cause the two to collapse or even worse...Get destroyed..

Rin: I'm taking my chances. -She said to Sayo as the two girls were outside of their rooms as Hina was inside the bedroom and heard the conversation between Sayo and Rin and she began to worry about their future and safety-

-Far from the base, back in Yukina's home. Yukina was seen lying on her bed as she had returned back to her home as she was uncomfortable being around the others. She looked to the side and saw the picture of Shirogane Shirata and her being together when they were younger-

Yukina: Shirata-san... -She said as she got tearful slightly and would plant her face on her pillow. Minutes later, she stopped crying as she raised her head and rubbed her eyes slightly as she came to realise something- "Create our own monsters"...-She said as she would look outside and saw that it was getting dark, she sighed and would prepare her dinner and would prepare to sleep for the night-

-Within the morning as hours had passed from the night, Yukina woke up as she felt a tremor on the ground and began to worry as it felt like a beast was walking right outside her home. The girl would pull the curtains aside and look outside as she would then gasp and her eyes widened at the sight of giant bronze armoured ground dragon that had spiked dorsal fins and a long lizard-like tail as it was also holding onto two large blades with its forearms as it was walking on two legs-

Yukina: W-What in the world is that...?

-The dragon revealed itself to be a Vanguard unit known as "Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex", the giant beast roared loudly into the air as the ground shook and turned its attention to Yukina's home and saw the girl looking out at it. Yukina panicked as she quickly hid underneath her blanket. Gigarex saw that the blanket was shaking as the Monster was about to reach its head forward, it would then get hit by a blast of blue flames as the sound of a loud deep echoing roar was heard. Gigarex turned and roared at the giant Titan that had attacked as it was none other than the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. The giant beast roared back at Gigarex as the two were about the same size but the bronze dragon had a more intimidating look due to its weapons. Yukina looked out and was shocked to see two of the giant beasts preparing to engage, she then heard footsteps as someone would push her bedroom door open as Yukina gasped in shock as she turned and saw the sight of Hoshizora Rin-

Rin: Let's get out of here, nya!

Yukina: Eh?! Where?!

Rin: Somewhere safe! -She said as she pulled Yukina's hand and ran out of the house with her quickly as both Gigarex and Godzilla battled. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the bronze dragon but Gigarex retaliated by knocking down the titan with its tail and would fire a breath of fire right at the belly of the titan as Godzilla roared loudly in pain-

Yukina: I-Isn't that "Godzilla"?! The giant monster from the movies?!

Rin: Yeah! It's alive here, nya!

Yukina: How?!

Rin: After the battle with Shan, our world collapsed and suffered a lot of distortions, nya! This caused our world to evolve too quickly and it created its very own Godzilla!

Yukina: That sounds so messed up! -A large shadow would bypass the two girls as Yukina stopped running and let go of Rin's hand as she looked up and saw a small dragon with a large wing-span flying towards Gigarex and Godzilla- That dragon seemed familiar...

Rin: No time to waste, nya! Let's get out of here!

Yukina: R-Right!

-Back in the battle, the small dragon known as Dragonic Blademaster would breath out a powerful gush of flames at Godzilla's back and would attack its dorsal fins with its giant sword, cutting off multiple fins at times, as Godzilla was distracted by the smaller dragon, Gigarex made used of the opportunity and tackled the titan, causing it to fall to the ground and crash into a nearby bridge. As Dragonic Blademaster was flying above Godzilla and Gigarex, it then heard the sound of a powerful screech from afar as it would turn its attention to the source and saw the sight of giant Pteranodon flying towards the battlefield as it was Rodan. As the giant flying dinosaur was flying towards Dragonic Blademaster with its wings being in flames, it would then shot down by lightning that came from below as Rodan crashed into one of the city streets, the source of lightning came from a bright red and yellow armoured dragon that had a drill on its right arm as it was "Detonix Drill Dragon". The thunder dragon roared as it looked up at Dragonic Blademaster and nodded and turned its attention back to Rodan as the giant titan flew back up into the sky right after it had fallen into the sea-

Maki: Looks like the plan is working.

Shinji: As expected of Nee-chan, you know where to look, don't you?

Maki: Hmph! It was already obvious, dummy. -She said as she smug at her little brother- In a world that evolved too quickly, the chances of giant monsters such as Godzilla appearing is really high.

Shinji: But that was just a theory, did you really think he'd appear?

Maki: O-Of course I did, I don't doubt my abilities after all! -She said with a confident look on her face but her brother knew that she wasn't all that confident in her theory-

Shinji: Then let's hope that the cards we summoned out with Kinji's tech can really save our butts.

-The sight of the clouds in the sky were seen turning dark as the sight of lightning could be seen as well. Everyone and everything would look up at the sky-

Shinji: Here comes the "Big One"..

-Back with Rin and Yukina-

Yukina: A storm?

Rin: It's something more greater than that, nya.

Yukina: What is it?

Rin: Our way back to our normal life, nya! -She said with a confident tone as she grinned confidently and excitedly as the sound of an odd cackle-like screech was heard and a loud echoing roar was heard from the sky as two long tails were seen coming down from the clouds along with the sight of a giant set of dragon-like wings were seen flapping within the clouds as it revealed to be a dragon with three long necks and had bright gold scales all over its skin as it was emitting electricity from the veins of its wings and breath- King Ghidorah.

-From the very sound of its name, Yukina was lost of words as she saw the godly beast flying down from the sky-

"I've never felt this afraid in my entire life. The very presence of a God, a monster that was never before seen in my life.. The King.." -Yukina narrated as she had thought to herself when she saw the appearance of King Ghidorah as it landed on top one of the tallest and largest buildings within the city and raised its three heads and roared creepily into the air. Yukina along with Rin, Maki and Shinji and every other Human got goosebumps as soon as they saw Ghidorah making his appearance-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This chapter has multiple references to the trilogy of the Animated Godzilla movies.


	4. Chapter 4:- A Chance to Change

Wrath of the Titans

巨人の怒り

(Kyojin no ikari)

"The world changed, so must we."

Chapter 4:- A Chance to Change

Opening Theme: ONENESS - Roselia

Ending Theme: LOUDER - Roselia

-[This is a continuation after the events of the story: OVERWRITE.]-

-King Ghidorah screeched and roared loudly into the air as Godzilla and Rodan would turn their attention towards the three headed dragon as the titans would all roar at each other. Detonix Drill Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster and Gigarex would line up with King Ghidorah as the four monsters allied with the giant three headed dragon-

Maki: Shinji, do you think that Ghidorah will destroy this world?

Shinji: Oh hell yeah, he's the Devourer of Worlds, but we could use that power to change our current world after all.

Maki: If only Shouko was here, we could use the power of Gear Chronicle to shift the world's evolution state.

Shinji: If only it was that simple to begin with.

-As King Ghidorah roared alongside with the other dragons and monsters besides it, all of them would attack both Godzilla and Rodan. All of the monsters would clash as Maki and Shinji would quickly get into cover-

Maki: Agh! W-With Ghidorah's powers, we can change the evolution rate of this world! It's gravity beam attack along with Godzilla's atomic breath combined could cause a "Maelstrom" that will change our world! -She said to Shinji as she was confident about her studies of the monsters. Shinji looked over to the monsters that were fighting and saw that King Ghidorah was also attacking its own allies. Detonix Drill along with Dragonic Blademaster were fighting back against King Ghidorah while Godzilla and Gigarex were battling. Rodan would strike Drill's back and ambush it as it would then quickly fly away as soon as one of Ghidorah's heads charged up a gravity beam and fired it at Detonix Drill, causing the thunder dragon to get push back and crash into a building as the tall and large building would collapse on the dragon. As Shinji was watching, his eyes widened when he saw that the units that they had summoned were being attacked by the Titan they were suppose to work with-

Shinji: N-No...This isn't going to work...!

Maki: What?! What are you even saying?! We thought this through! It will work!

Shinji: GET DOWN! -He would quickly hold onto his sister and protected her as he had jumped on top of her and covered her with his body as Dragonic Blademaster would crash to the rooftop of the building that both Maki and Shinji were on. Shinji looked back at Blademaster and would call out to it as he got a cut on his forehead from the debris- Blademaster! Inform the others that the mission has failed! King Ghidorah will kill everyone here! Retreat now!

-The dragon would turn and look back at Shinji as it nodded and would get up and fly towards the others-

Maki: W-What are you doing, Shinji? We can save the world!

Shinji: -He would put his hands on his sister's face directly and stare into her eyes closely as blood was flowing down his face from his forehead- Not like this.

-Maki was shocked to hear what her brother said as the sound of Ghidorah's creepy-screech could be heard as the three-headed dragon would flap its wings and fly as it fired its gravity beams from all three heads on the entire city. Back with Rin and Yukina, Rin was in complete shock to see that her Gigarex and Detonix Drill was getting attacked by King Ghidorah-

Rin: Why?! What is happening nya?!

Yukina: W-What's going on?

Rin: Our dragons...Are being attacked by their own ally...

Yukina: You mean Ghidorah?

Rin: Nya... -She said as she nodded and felt the ground shaking as each passing second came by- W-What's that?!

Yukina: Earthquake?!

Rin: Something else, nya!

-The cause of the ground shaking was felt by tremors of footsteps as the sound was getting louder and closer to Rin and Yukina's position as the two were at the rooftop of an apartment complex that was not far from the main city. The two girls would turn and run to the other side of the rooftop to find the source of the powerful tremors and saw the sight of something giant and grey as it blended in with the buildings around it and was running towards King Ghidorah and the other monsters with great speed-

Yukina: What was that?!

Rin: A Titan? A Dinosaur? I am not sure, nya..

-Back in the battle as Dragonic Blademaster, Detonix Drill and Gigarex were trying to flee, the three monsters were being pinned down and attacked from all sides by Rodan, Godzilla and King Ghidorah-

Maki: They can't escape?!

Shinji: We underestimated the Titans' powers! -He said as he was pulling onto his sister's hand and was running away from the are as Maki was running with her brother while looking back at the same time-

Maki: But Blademaster's going to get killed!

Shinji: We should be more worried about ourselves right now!

Maki: I don't want to lose Blademaster! Not now, not never! -Shinji would ignore his sister's cries as he would continue running forward while forcing his sister to follow him- Please don't do this...

-The sound of an unfamiliar screech-like roar was then heard from a distance as a giant dinosaur-like iguana would jump from the top of one of the buildings and attack King Ghidorah and Godzilla. The lizard had a long tail and hook-like dorsal fins on its back as would bite off one of Ghidorah's head as its dorsal fins would glow bright green and the dinosaur would breath out a green atomic breath at Godzilla and Rodan's face. Both Maki and Shinji saw what was going on as they stopped running and was in complete shock-

Shinji: What the hell...?

Maki: Zilla..?

Shinji: Enough with the corny names! Let's get the hell outta here! -He said as he would pull his sister to safety once more and continue running-

-Dragonic Blademaster, Gigarex and Detonix Drill Dragon would gather together as they teamed up with Zilla as they were facing King Ghidorah while Godzilla and Rodan were against the two sides. All of the monsters would roar at each other as they all began to charge up an attack and would fire out their range attack at once and once they did, the attacks would collide and clash as it merged into a form of black orb and created a massive explosion that caught everyone on the entire planet of Earth. The explosion covered the entire planet in a black sphere around its atmosphere for a short moment and would revert the Earth back to normal but not a single trace of life was found. A black screen was seen through the persona's eyes as breathing could be heard. The sight of the persona's eyes opening was seen as the vision cleared and revealed a dark room. The persona got up and saw that he/she was lying in bed, the persona looked around and saw a dressing table along with a large closet, the persona would look at his/her palms and saw no wounds or scratches, the persona would get off of bed and head to the dressing table and look at herself/himself at the mirror as the persona revealed to be Nishikino Maki-

Maki: Eh? I'm alive...? -She asked herself as she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she seemed shorter and younger than usual. She would turn to her clock and saw that it was still 5 in the morning but saw the year and date as it was "2nd January 2010". Maki's eyes widened as she was in complete shock to see that she was back in the same time as she started her first year of High School in Otonokizaka High School- What...Is going on...? -She would walk towards the window in her bedroom and slide the curtains aside and look outside as she saw that it was snowing outside and that she was back in her family's mansion-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This story will continue in a different arc and series for both Love Live and Bang Dream. Do note that this isn't a remake of Super Shine.


End file.
